


Piercings and scrambled eggs

by Gilrael



Series: EnnoTeru [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Terushima's presence was overwhelming in a lot of ways.





	Piercings and scrambled eggs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peskychloe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peskychloe/gifts).



> I started this months ago after I wrote that first EnnoTeru drabble, and now I finally got around to finishing it.

Terushima's presence was overwhelming in a lot of ways. First of all, Chikara couldn't take his eyes off of him. His shirt was just tight enough to accentuate his athletic build without looking like it had shrunk in the drier, and sometimes when he talked, Chikara would catch a glimpse of his tongue piercing, which never failed to send a shiver down his spine. And then there was Terushima's habit of getting all up in Chikara's personal space. Chikara couldn't remember ever having gone on a date with someone who flirted with him so casually and openly. Terushima put his hand on Chikara's lower back as they walked, leaned in close to speak right in Chikara's ear on the crowded train, and deliberately put his feet toe to toe with Chikara's under the table at the restaurant.

It was overwhelming, but also immensely flattering.

“Oh, so you like cooking then?” Terushima asked.

“Er, kinda? I like doing it when I'm in the mood, but it's hard to find the motivation to do it when I'm tired after work,” Chikara replied.

“I can barely make scrambled eggs,” Terushima admitted.

“The trick with those is to use low heat,” Chikara said, a little distracted by the foot that was gently touching his shin.

“Maybe you could teach me sometime?” Terushima suggested with a grin. Chikara was feeling increasingly hot around his collar.

“Maybe,” he said and took a sip of water, hoping that it might cool him back down again, but Terushima was hell-bent on flustering Chikara even further.

“So... Do you want to get dessert here or at my place?”

Chikara almost choked on his drink. This guy was going to be the death of him.

“Your place,” Chikara said after clearing his throat and wiping the spilt water off his chin with a napkin.

“Nice!”

 

An hour later, Chikara found himself getting intimately acquainted with Terushima's tongue piercing as they kissed on Terushima's couch. The sensation of the metal bead against Chikara's tongue was foreign but not unwelcome. By the time they broke apart, their clothes were rumpled and their hair all messed up.

“How... how far are we taking this tonight?” Terushima asked breathlessly.

Chikara struggled to think about anything that did not involve Terushima's tongue on his dick.

“Blowjobs? But only if you have condoms.”

“I have plenty,” Terushima assured him. He got up from the couch and held out a hand. Chikara took it, following Terushima into his bedroom.

 

“These are way better than if I had made them,” Terushima said the next morning after taking the first bite of scrambled eggs.

“I'll show you how to make them next time,” Chikara promises.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com) and [Pillowfort!](https://www.pillowfort.social/Gilrael)


End file.
